


Scar Tissue

by therealvalkyrie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Protective Levi Ackerman, Swearing, gender neutral reader, mentions of domestic violence, teensy weensy bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealvalkyrie/pseuds/therealvalkyrie
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 15





	Scar Tissue

“How did you get this scar?”

Levi’s voice draws your attention from the TV and onto him. He’s lying almost completely on top of you, head on your chest and arms wrapped around your middle. You look down at his face to see his brows furrowed as he stares at a spot just below your clavicle.

You know why he’s asking. While the scar is silvery and faded and unnoticeable from a distance, it’s quite striking up close. You should know - you’ve spent too many nights cozied up to the bathroom mirror hating its reflection.

Still, you hesitate to answer. Usually, it’s you asking Levi how he got his scars.

_ “How did you get this scar?” _

_ “Knife fight. I was twelve.” _

_ “And this one?” _

_ “Broken glass.” _

_ “And this one?” _

_ “Particularly aggressive squirrel.” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “No, brat.” _

When you don’t answer immediately, his grey eyes flick up to yours in question. You shrug and slide your eyes back to the TV.

“My first boyfriend out of college got drunk and thought it would be funny to stick me with the nasty end of his cigarette.”

Levi inhales sharply and makes an angry mouth sound, his grip tensing around your waist. But you’re not done.

“He only got to do it once, though. I called my sisters and they came to move me out before noon the next day. Got a restraining order and that was that.” You look back down when you’re finished and find his gaze is practically murderous on the offending scar.

You brush a soothing hand over his back and lower your voice to a murmur. 

“It’s okay, Levi. It was a long time ago.”

Slowly, as though he’s afraid you’ll bolt, he sits up and straddles your thighs. Your hands come to rest on his hips while his come to either side of your face. His eyes soften when he finally meets your eyes and he speaks in a strained whisper.

“I hate that someone hurt you. I hate that I didn’t stop it.”

You laugh and rub circles in his hip.

“Baby, you didn’t even know me then.”

“ _ Tch.  _ What a garbage excuse. I should’ve sensed it or something.”

You laugh again, throwing your head back, and his hands slide down to your shoulders, left thumb ghosting over the scar.

“What, like fuckin’ spidey senses?”

His mouth is still quirked downwards in distaste, but he huffs half a laugh.

“Maybe.” It’s a tad defensive.

“Baby,” you smile fondly up at him. “I love you. I love that you’re protective.  _ And, _ ” a pause for emphasis, “it’s not your fault.”

He sighs heavily, then leans forward into you.

“I still hate that some cowardly, limp-dicked son of a bitch put his hands on you.” His nose knocks against yours, then your eyes closed and you tilt your face up to kiss him. His right hand smooths up your neck to cup your jaw as he pours love from his soul to yours.

After a moment, you mutually break away and he rests his forehead on yours.

“Trust me, I hate it, too.”


End file.
